A Saiyan Love Story
by onepieceaddict99
Summary: Many years after all the Z Fighters have died, the great descendant of Goku and Vegeta is the last of his kind. All that Son Comet pursues is to find some people to love and for them to love him back. Now Comet is going to see how he can do this. LEMON OCxNami OCxRobin OCxHancock OCxMargaret OCxRebecca


a/n: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you'll enjoy. I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda and Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama. I only own any OC that come in later.

"Legend has it, there was a great race of aliens that were the strongest of their kind called Saiyans. The Saiyans were down to only a few of their kind, so they inhabited the planet Earth. The Saiyans had many struggles in their lives, but they managed to live peacefully and populated the Earth with all their Saiyan children and their children and so on. Eventually, these Saiyans became a little out of hand and after a great fighting started, the Earth's land was nearly destroyed to where the whole planet of Earth was nearly nothing but ocean with islands all over the world. The Saiyans had little members of their race left after that war, but they managed to again, live peacefully for a hundred years. Then, a group of people banded together and wanted to tell the world their story, but didn't know how to leave something for people to find until they managed to write it all down on stone blocks; scattering every one of them, for people to find. Thus, was the making of the Ponegliffs."

Wealth. Fame. Power. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, attained this, and everything else the world had to offer. Then at his dying words drove countless souls to the sea.

"You want my treasure, you can have it! I left everything I gathered at one place! Now all you have to do is find it!"

These words lured men to the Grand Line to pursuit dreams greater than they ever imagined. This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era.

Somewhere in the New World, on an island.

The island has a deep, thick jungle with ferocious beasts you can imagine. With gorillas the size of two houses stacked on top of each other, with rhinos the size of a giant tank. This jungle is so dangerous, it would seem impossible for anyone to merely go into it. But not a certain young man swinging from tree to tree.

The young man was roughly 6ft 1in. in height. As he had messy black hair like he never had a hair cut in his life. Wearing nothing but a loincloth to cover his bottom area, showing his seemingly perfect build like he works out nonstop. He only carries a make-shift bag the size of a coin bag tied to his right leg, a little, red staff strapped on his back, and what seems to be a large piece of raw meat tied to his head.

Behind the man swinging from tree to tree, a flying bird-like creature is trying to catch the man.

The man seemed to be enjoying himself, teasing the flying creature as to try to eat him. The man screamed, "HAHAHAHA! TRY TO CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, BIRD BRAIN!" That seemed to tick off the creature, not liking be referred to as a "bird". The creature finally caught up to the man and opened up its mouth to gobble him up. The man then swung up into the air just before the creature snapped at him. The creature looked around for its prey until it looked up in time to see the man take out his staff as if to smack the creature. The man yelled out, "POWER POLE, EXTEND!" Suddenly, the staff seemed to obey the man's command and extend to what seemed like the length of somewhat 30feet. Then, the man swung the staff hard on the creatures head. That seemed to kill the creature as it plummeted toward the forest ground.

The man seemed pleased as his staff returned to normal size. "Oh yeah! Now I finally have some dinner for tonight." As the man fell back to the ground, it seemed he should've hit the ground until he stopped himself in midair just an inch before the ground. As he landed softly on the ground, he walked to where the creature fell from the sky. As he found it, the man picked up the creature by the tail and dragged it all the way to his home. But then, the man stopped walking and looked over in the bushes to his left. A rustling in the bushes seemed to make the man's guard up. The rustling stopped, but the man still stood there, wondering who was in those bushes that could disappear.

Somewhere in the New World, on a particular ship with a flag showing a skull and crossbones emblem wearing a straw hat.

At the front of the ship, sitting on the ship's lion/sun/flower figure head. Someone was sitting on that figure head, and it was none other than Monkey D. Luffy himself. Luffy was just taking a nap on the Thousand Sunny figure head, without a care in the world. Just as Luffy was dreaming of the only thing he can ever dream of: adventure. Elsewhere on the ship were the other members of the Strawhat pirates doing their own business: Zoro was training in the crow's nest/work out room, Nami was outside sunbathing on the upper deck in a lawn chair in a half blue and purple bikini, Usopp was taking care of his precious Pop Green plants, Sanji was preparing lunch while making a delectable fruit smoothies for his dear Nami-swan and Robin-chan. Chopper was in the infirmary researching new medicines, Robin was also on the upper deck with Nami reading a book in a red/white bikini, Franky was in his lab making another "SUPER" invention for the crew, and lastly, Brook was practicing some new music for any parties that's may come up in the future. As everything seemed to be going great, Luffy seemed to wake up from his nap. As he sat up to yawn, he notice something in the distance. He leaned closer to get a better view, and he saw what he always expects every time: a new island bound to be full of adventure. Excitedly, he stretched his arm over to the main deck and took a deep breath in, and announced to the crew, "HEY GUYS! I SEE A NEW ISLAND UP AHEAD! COME ON OUT HERE AND SEE!"

The crew seemed to get the message, well, at least some of them did. Nami covered her ears when her "idiot" captain didn't have to yell so loud to disturb her sunbathing. In a few minutes, the whole crew got out on the main deck.

Little did the Strawhats know is that on a tall building is the shadow of a something they wouldn't expect after 2 years.

Over at Marine Headquarters, in Fleet Admiral Akainu's Office.

"What do you mean that Kuma is malfunctioning, V

As the Strawhats docked on the island, Luffy already went site seeing in town to find anything that smells of adventure. Zoro went off to get some booze, though he somehow was already in the next town already, Nami and Robin went clothes shopping, Chopper went to get medicine, Franky went to get cola with Sanji who went grocery shopping, and Brook stayed to guard the ship with Usopp (who had caught a case of 'I'll-die-if-I-go-on-that-island disease).

Vegapunk!" yelled Akainu, lava seeping out of his fist while burning his desk. "He shouldn't be because you made him!"

Dr. Vegapunk is not fazed by Akainu's devil fruit powers. He's seen worse back in his younger days. He calmly replied, "I even don't know what's going on with PX-0. He's been in excellent condition since the Paramount War. Someone must've tampered with him, but what else could have made PX-0 malfunction."

Akainu still seems to be angry, for there was a fist-shaped hole in his desk. "Well, maybe the most brilliant mind in the world has finally fucked up for once in his life." Akainu spat with venom in his voice. "You better figure out what's wrong with Kuma before you have just only a half of your mind working!"

"Look Robin, doesn't this blouse look adorable." said Nami as she eyed another piece of clothing she might get at a "discount". Robin looked over and happily answered, "Why I guess it does look nice, but maybe you should try it on?"

Nami shook her head.

"No, but maybe we should go check over th-" Nami froze in the middle of her sentence as she looked in horror that was outside the window. Robin turned around to also freeze in place as to who it was.

Standing the same menacing height as he was 2 years before, wearing the same outfit as before was the same man that separated the crew 2 years ago, "The Tyrant" Bartholomew Kuma.

Just as Franky and Sanji was heading back to the ship, they heard a loud explosion go off on the street over. They turn to see the buildings destroyed, with Zoro protecting Nami and Robin's escape while holding off Kuma.

"OH SHIT! ITS THAT BEAR-GUY!" screamed Franky. "WHAT THE HELLS HE DOING HERE!?" As soon as he saw him, Sanji dropped the bags of groceries and sped toward the fight with Sanji included.

"Moss-head! What's going on!? Why's Bear-Man back here!?" Sanji yelled as he triple-front flipped over Kuma and high-kicked him in the back while Zoro attacked with his 108 Pound Caliber Phoenix. Zoro screamed back, Like hell if I know, Perverted-Cook! All I know is that he was attacking Nami and Robin and I just so happen to walk by when it happened." Kuma then unleashed an Ursa Shock that knocked out a few other buildings along with Sanji and Zoro. Franky finally got some cola in his system and was preparing his attack as Kuma was about to walk away.

Franky yelled, "HEY BEAR-GUY! TAKE THIS!" Franky put his hands in a oval shape as light began charging in the middle of the oval.

"FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!"

Franky shot the beam at Kuma as it turned to Franky's voice. The beam hit Kuma as dust covered the area. Franky thought he won until the dust cleared and Kuma looked like it didn't hit him. Franky was about to launch another when Kuma appeared behind him and fired a beam from his palm.

Luffy was now running toward the Sunny, knowing what happened thanks to Observation Haki. As he got to the Sunny, he heard Nami scream in terror, thus, activating his Second Gear and got on the deck. Kuma had Nami and Robin cornered as Usopp and Brook were down unconscious, angering Luffy even more. Luffy launched his arm back as he ran toward Kuma.

"HEY BEAR-GUY! LEAVE NAMI AND ROBIN ALOOONE!" Kuma turned to look at him as Luffy was now close enough. His arm was now black with Armament Haki.

"Gum-Gum Red Hawk!" Luffy yelled his attack as he punched Kuma in the face. Kuma didn't move an inch as he grabbed Luffy and threw him at the mast. Kuma then turned toward Nami and Robin as he ready his Paw-Paw Fruit powers. Luffy looked up toward them with a look of horror on his face. Nami and Robin looked at Luffy with tears in their eyes. Time seemed to slowdown as Luffy tried to stretch his arm to them fast enough.

"NAMIIII! ROBIIIIN!" he desperately yelled.

"LUUUUFFY!" they yelled back.

In an instant, Kuma made Nami and Robin disappear from the Sunny. Luffy dropped down to his knees, in shock that he couldn't save two of his friends, again. Luffy looked at Kuma, with only nothing but hate in his eyes. He at first spoke softly, "Bastard" as he kept repeating it as he said it louder and louder. "Bastard! BASTARD! BASTARD! BAAAASTAAAARD!" Luffy ran toward him to know where he sent his friends, but Kuma then disappeared as well. Luffy stopped in his tracks, looked up toward the sky, and howled in rage at not saving his friends.

The man is sitting at a fire, where on a stick was a cooked form of the creature, was happily stuffing his face like a wild animal. "Mmmm! Man, this bird-thing is delicious!" said the man. "Especially after a full day working in the jungle, though I wish someone was here with me." The man sighed. As he continued eating, he looked up at the night sky, seeing a shooting star soar across the sky. The man stood up as he saw it, as to remembering what his mother said about shooting stars. He looked at the shooting star and whispered, "The only thing I wish for is to never be alone, that I can find someone that will care about me and that she knows that I care about her as well." Just as he sat down and took a bite on his dinner, a loud crash came from somewhere in the jungle. He fell on the ground when it happened.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled the man. The man grabbed a torch, lit it up, and ran straight into the jungle. As he finally got to the wreckage, he looked baffled at what he found. In two same size craters in the shape of a paw, were two women, on in each crater. "Where in the world did these women come from?!" said the man. He saw that the women were injured, and like his father taught him how to survive in a jungle, he also taught him about medicine as well. So then the man picked up the women under each arm, and took them back to his home.

His home is built in the tree so animals can't get him at night. As the man got to his tree home, he put both women on animal skin beds and covered them up with blankets of leaves. The next day, the man was sleeping until arms sprouted from his body and put him in a hold. The man woke up to see that the women were awake.

"Who are you?! Where are we?! And are we on the Grand Line?!" the orange haired woman demanded.

The man looked confused at her questions, now thinking these women are crazy. "Um. . . well. . . my name is Son Comet, this is my home in the treetops, and what's the Grand Line?


End file.
